Twisted Fate
by Tenik
Summary: Spike¡¦s depressed, he meets someone whose in Sunnydale looking for an old friend and the local Vampires are up to something.


Title: Twisted Fate  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Status: (1 of ?)  
  
Category: Spike and some normal hellmouthy stuff  
  
Spoilers: Set in Season Four round the episode "Where the Wild things are", so anything before that.  
  
Summary: Spike's depressed, he meets someone whose in Sunnydale looking for an old friend and the local Vampires are up to something.  
  
Distribution: My own site 'Restless' and here, if you want it just ask =)  
  
Authors Notes: I felt sorry for Spike in season four, he couldn't kill people and he got insulted a lot so I started writing this fanfiction. One of my friends read the start and described it as 'Spike gets a life'. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Feedback: It's my first fanfiction as well, so I would love some feedback so I know what I'm doing right or wrong. Feedback will probably also help me finish it because I generally bad at finishing things.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters and concepts, They all belong to Joss, Mutant enemy and the WB (or UPN now). I'm just borrowing them for awhile but the plot of this story is mine as well as any new characters not from the actual program.  
  
A small bar in Sunnydale. The sound of quiet conversation and the clink of glasses muffled the sound of the rain outside. Smoke hung in the air adding to the gloomy atmosphere. This wasn't a social place, people came here when they were depressed or just wanted to get drunk. It was getting late, few people still remained and others were leaving. But there was one man sitting on a stool by the bar that didn't look like he would be leaving soon. He finished off the last drops in his glass and placed it down surrounded by many other empty alcohol glasses. The blond haired man looked up at the bartender and said with an English accent, "another bloody whiskey". The bartender poured him another and went to go and serve one of the other few customers still there.  
  
Spike was depressed. He wanted his life back the way it had used to be, or even to just get rid of the stupid chip in his head. *What's the point of being a vampire if I can't kill anybody* he thought. Nobody was scared of him anymore, well nobody that mattered anyway. Frightening people by surprise so that they'd give him money didn't count. He wanted to see the look on someone's face when they realised they were going to die. He wanted to feel their heart beat fast as they struggled helplessly. He wanted to taste the fear in their blood.  
  
Spike looked up when he heard the door to the bar open, a girl walked in. She looked about eighteen; not really old enough to be visiting bars at this time of the night. She was dressed in a knee length blue jean skirt, a grey jersey and a dark blue coat, although this had not been able to protect her from the rain as she looked soaked and strands of her brown hair were plastered to her face by water. The girl approached the bartender and they had a quick conversation, which Spike was unable to overhear. She looked disappointed and turned to leave when the bartender asked her something.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Callie turned around.  
  
"Before going back out into the cold rain". She smiled, "thanks" and took a seat on one of the barstools not far from Spike, while the bartender went out back and brought out a hot chocolate. Callie looked sadly at the drink and sipped it slowly. Spike had already finished his whiskey; he turned to the bartender.  
  
"Uh...brandy". The bartender looked at the pile of drinks in front of him, "I think you've had enough".  
  
Spike growled deep in his throat, "Brandy" he repeated. The bartender grabbed a glass and quickly filled it.  
  
Callie looked at the bleached blond man sitting nearby, "you okay?".  
  
"What?", Spike looked up startled. The girl was talking to him.  
  
"You look kind of depressed" she added.  
  
Spike smiled at the girl "You don't look that particularly happy yourself".  
  
"Yeah" she agreed with him "my names Callie".  
  
"Spike"  
  
Callie raised her eyebrow *what kind of name is Spike* she thought. *Did his parents name him after their dog?*  
  
"So..." he started, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm trying to find someone, but they don't seem to be anywhere here in Sunnydale", she answered.  
  
"Yer boyfriends cheating on you?", Spike asked.  
  
Callie laughed, "No, I'm looking for an old friend, last place I know she was is Sunnydale".  
  
"Oh"  
  
"You?"  
  
"My whole dam life"  
  
"What everything?"  
  
Spike didn't know why but he felt the need to tell someone all his problems and this girl didn't seem mind listening to them. "yeah..." *I might as well start at the start* "I'm a Vampire"  
  
This time Callie raised both her eyebrows, *Is he crazy?* she thought.  
  
*She probably thinks I'm crazy* Spike thought. He looked around the bar to make sure no one was looking in their direction then brought out his game face. His teeth grew sharper; eyes glowed yellow and brow protruded. Callie opened her mouth in surprise but she didn't look scared.  
  
"wow, a vampire?" she whispered.  
  
"Aren't you scared?" Spike asked  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
"I'm a blood-sucking Demon, I kill people, I enjoy..."  
  
"You didn't seem that bad, sorry" Callie interrupted.  
  
Spike groaned and let his head drop, luckily missing the glasses as it hit the bar.  
  
Callie moved over to sit next to him.  
  
"So you're depressed because you're not scary?"  
  
Spike looked up, "I used to be, its all this bloody chips fault!"  
  
Spike told her about the initiative, the chip, what he used to be like, Dru, the slayer and her scoobies. Everything that had been bothering him for so long until she knew nearly everything about his life. She had told him a bit about herself and they had continued talking until it got really late and the bartender had to kick them out so he could close up. They stood outside on the street, it had finished raining and the moon peaked out from behind the drifting clouds.  
  
*It had been good to just let it all out* Spike thought, he was already starting to feel better.  
  
"Thanks, for listening" he said.  
  
"That's okay, but you really need some proper cheering up. You should go do something fun"  
  
*But I can't kill people* Spike thought.  
  
"There's fun stuff you can do, that's not killing people" Callie added as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"Like swimming, going on a picnic, dancing, ooo how about bowling?"  
  
"Bowling?"  
  
"Yeah, its lots of fun and I'm pretty sure Sunnydale's got a bowling alley"  
  
Spike smiled, "You busy tomorrow night?"  
  
"Nope, so I'll meet you there? Seven o'clock?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They parted and went there separate ways. Spike returned to his crypt in the graveyard and Callie went back to her motel room.  
  
**************************  
  
To be continued 


End file.
